Word's Are A Vampire's Ally
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: DIALOGUE FIC! Sam goes to Amelie to find out why she has ignored him for fifty years. As previously mentioned, this is done entirely with dialogue. Samelie. R


_Inspired by the challenge on HPFC, to write entirely in dialogue._

_So, being me, I challenged myself: to do the same thing for MV._

_I don't own anything._

_Samelie._

* * *

"What do you want, Sam?"

"I… I missed you."

"Is that it? If so, I have a lot to be getting on with."

"Why do you refuse to talk to me?"

"…"

"Don't pretend as if I didn't ask the question, Amelie. I've waited fifty years for the opportunity to ask this question; I'm not going to leave without an answer!"

"Yes, I have agreed to speak with you today, so that you can halt your relentless tirades of your love for me, Samuel. It has been incessant for half a century… and it must _stop_!"

"Why _must_ it stop, Amelie? I _love_ you and I know damned well that you love me! But why will you not _accept_ that, and allow yourself the chance to be happy for once?"

"What makes you think I am unhappy with the set up as it is?"

"When was the last time you smiled?"

"Are you in the habit of answering a question with another question, Samuel?"

"Are you?"

"Is this some attempt to prove a point to me here, by simply _furthering_ what I have just said with another example?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"…"

"Amelie, _please_, answer the question!"

"Which one? You see, I appear to have lost track of which question I was required to answer by your good self when you deigned it an appropriate idea to answer my question with another question."

"The first one, the one I came here to ask you… why do you not talk to me?"

"You very well know the answer, Samuel. So, would it be possible for you to leave?"

"_Don't_ walk away from me!"

"Very well. I shall remain here, for another minute. You have your desire, Sam, a chance to spend a minute with me whilst I am not thinking of other things. You have me for a minute, Sam, and then I trust that you shall leave me alone, as I requested."

"_Why_?"

"Why…?"

"You _damned well_ know what I want to know!"

"Yes, you are quite right. I know what you want to know. I just doubt that you want to know the answer."

"I think we have been through this rigmarole _quite_ enough times now, Amelie, for me to know that you are simply answering in riddles as to waste time, so that I do not get the answer I want!"

"Yes… yes, I quite agree."

"So?"

"I refuse to talk to you, as you so forcefully put it, because you… you are the one thing in this world that matters to me. You-"

"If that is the case, then why can you not _be_ with me?"

"I was talking, Samuel. Either you desire the truth, which I am being so kind to allow to you, or you want nothing and walk away from here now. Which is it to be?"

"The former choice; I want to know why."

"Very well, I shall continue. You weaken me, Samuel, and that is something you _know_ cannot be allowed. As you are aware, Oliver wants control of this town and if he senses that you are something that could be used against me, he will not care for your feelings. He will not care that you are a vampire; he will use you against me to get the town. And I cannot have that."

"You mean to say that you keep me away to _protect_ me?"

"I suppose so… as well as to protect myself."

"That's bull."

"_Excuse _me?"

"I don't need protecting. I would rather be with you and risk my life than be apart from you and desire you every moment of the day. Do you not see where I am coming from, Amelie?"

"Evidently you have misapprehended what I have said. _I_ could not abide to live in this world if you ceased to exist, Sam, something which would _certainly_ happen if you remain here with me. It is not because I hate you, but simply because I _love_ you that I am pushing you away."

"Bull."

"Are you attempting to sound more like a stubborn, downright rude, teenager of today, Sam? As, if so, you are doing a _marvellous_ display."

"You're scared."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're scared of your feelings. You've never felt this way, so you're finding every excuse that you can to try and get out, to push me away so that you can return to being your own company. That would have worked, Amelie, if you had left me human. But now, now I am following you around forever and there is nothing you can do to stop it! Just admit, _you're scared!"_

"…"

"Was there a need to hit me _quite_ as hard, Amelie?"

"I… you said something that made me realise that perhaps, just perhaps, there is an essence of that in my reasoning."

"More than an essence…"

"Do _not_ interrupt me or attempt to validate or correct my judgements! After all, it is _me_ who knows how _I_ feel, Samuel, not you!"

"I'm not so sure… you change your mind all the time, in a way that leaves me wondering whether or not you_ truly_ know what you want."

"Get out…"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, Samuel, leave my office this _instant_!"

"But…"

"There are no buts! You know not to question me, particularly when I have gone against my better judgement and told you things I shouldn't have told you. So leave, with the knowledge you so desperately seeked!"

"Amelie, I love you!"

"Are you deaf or just acting stupid? _Leave_, Sam, and when I say don't come back, I mean it!"

"You don't."

"I can assure you that I do. Sam, _please_ leave, or I shall be forced to do something I regret…"

"Goodbye, Amelie."

"…Goodbye."

"…"

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_If you didn't get it, basically, Sam went to see Amelie to find out why she ignored him for all those years, she answered and told him that it was because she wanted to protect him. He told her that she was lying and that it was because she was scared, so she slapped him. Then he said something about what she said and she used it as an excuse to get him out of there, before she kissed him or something._

_That's the gist, anyway._

_Anyway, please review & tell me if you like the format._

_Vicky xx_


End file.
